Ella lo prefiere
by Panur
Summary: Ella lo prefiere cuando Yoh está encima, pero por sobre todo, se prefiere a si misma y a sus oscuros deseos. Menciones de Hao/Yoh,Yoh/Hao e Yoh/Anna. Advertencia!Sexo vagamente descrito. Menciona masturbación femenina. Menciona violación y necrofilia.


**Me gustaría hacer un punto de advertirles UNA VEZ MÁS antes de que lean este ficlet. Por favor, presten atención a las advertencias en la descripción antes de continuar. No seré responsable si les disgusta el contenido incluso después de todas los avisos.**

**PD: POR FAVOR, DENSE CUENTA DE QUE YO SOY PANUR~! GENTE, EN LA PROFILE DE HERMIONS MISMO YA AVISE QUE IVA A VOLVER A MI CUENTA VIEJA~**

**

* * *

**

**Ella lo prefiere**

A ella le gusta más cuando Yoh está encima.

Esta ocurrencia es, sin embargo, una rareza en si misma, incluso cuando puede darse cuente de cuanto lo disfruta Él por la manera en que su cuñado se retuerce de placer debajo de los gentiles y controlados movimientos de Yoh. No, por supuesto que no. A Hao Asakura no puede gustarle que se la metan por el culo, no su grandiosa majestad, el shaman más poderoso en la Tierra.

Oh, pero puede _encantarle_, y a veces le gustaría saber si esto es porque Él ama a Yoh o se ama a Si Mismo. ¿O quizás Él ama el amor que Su gemelo siente por Él, y responde solamente a este?_ Amo porque soy amado_, y ohhhhh, acaso no puede ella relacionarse tan bien a esta noción?

No, no puede. Ella una vez creyó que podía, pero eso sucedió lo que se siente como un largo tiempo atrás.

La mayor parte del tiempo es Hao metiéndosela a su marido, y a ella no le importa. Pude que incluso le guste, tanto como a cualquiera puede gustarle oír a Yoh gimiendo y murmurando, emitiendo bajos, excitantes pequeños jadeos de placer que la hacen temblar. Sonidos que él nunca hace durante su acoplamiento porque siempre esta demasiado seca cuando es él, sonidos que ella no puede obligarse a hacer porque nunca siente placer ante su toque. Solo una vaga, estresante molestia ante la pesada carga de la vergüenza de Yoh, de su confusión y quizás incluso miedo.

Anna no es frígida. No hay manera de que pueda serlo cuando siente tibieza y humedad empapar el suave algodón de su ropa interior y deslizarse ligeramente bajo sus piernas todas y cada una de las veces que ella puede verlos contra, dentro del uno y del otro… Pero ella nunca ha sido capaz de correrse cuando tiene sexo con Yoh.

Solo cuando Yoh se lo esta follando a Él.

Solo cuando ella los esta mirando a Ellos.

No ocurre tan seguido como a ella le gustaría que sucediese, y ni siquiera de cerca tan seguido como ella _necesita_ que pase. Pero algunas veces, Hao aceptará. Algo en la manera en la que se acerca a su gemelo, la manera en la que le besa y le toca, el delicado balance entre sumisión y controlado poder, y es fácil para ella ver que Él lo hace porque quiere que pase.

Hao apenas inclina su cabeza de la manera correcta e Yoh besa la piel ofrecida reverentemente.

Y ella se imagina mordiéndola.

Destrozando esa perfecta piel con sus pequeños, parejos dientes y lastimándole a Él. Se ve a si misma diciéndole a Yoh que le coja más duro, metérsela hasta el fondo, amaría poder ver sangre goteando lentamente del lugar en el que los gemelos están unidos.

_(profundoprofundoprofundo)_

Amaría poder tener algo para poder follarse a Hao, Lastimarle y hacerle sangrar y llorar, hacer que Yoh les estrangule mientras le penetra más y más brutalmente, verle correrse dentro del cuerpo muerto del otro.

_(Ojos muy abiertos  
pequeñas venas rompiéndose en ellos, tanto como el tejido interno  
bronceada piel perdiendo color y ese terrible  
enloquecedor  
sonido de ahogarse  
de inspiraciones que pugnan por entrar cuando  
no-)_

Es demasiado, demasiado.

Con un casi silencioso jadeo se recuesta contra la pared. Puede sentir la familiar palpitación entre sus piernas, sentir los labios de su sexo hincharse de sangre y calor y la placentera sensación de sus excitación desbordarse de estos, su propio aroma volviéndose fuerte y significante. Ella puede sentir una metálica sensación en el fondo de su estomago y solo su propia mano deslizándose bajo la ropa interior, sus labios apretados y rodillas ligeramente separadas puede calmarlo, solo cuando empuja tres dedos dentro de esa desesperada, egoísta grieta femenina y empuja a su cuerpo a un clímax que solo puede conseguir por si misma.

Ella no comparte, y quizás sea incapaz de hacerlo, y no tiene intenciones de renunciar su solitario placer e intercambiarlo por compartida tibieza que tensa su cuerpo en algo demasiado vago para ser disgusto por si misma, por permitir que su forma sea manchada.

_(Empuja más fuerte y hunde más profundo, algo dentro se destroza con la fragilidad de la porcelana y ella cae sobre las piezas, cortándose y lamiendo las heridas)_

Ella no odia a Hao y no ama a Yoh, y sus propias fantasías han dejado de ser aterrorizantes y son un bienvenido cambio cuando se ahoga en su propia cumbre, a veces al mismo tiempo que ambos hombres, ignorantes de su presencia detrás de las puertas cerradas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo antes de que lo hagan, cuando la cualidad de sus gemidos aún esta marcada por trazos de la misma incomodidad que ella siente cuando alguien más intenta tocarla.

Ella no se pregunta porque disfruta tanto cuando su esposo duerme con alguien más o como la posibilidad de asesinato y violación hacen que su cuerpo se tense y que sus labios sangren en un intento de ahogar sus quejidos cuando llega el momento del tan desesperadamente buscado orgasmo.

_(Haah…Haah…)_

Ella simplemente acepta el placer que no podría obtener de ninguna otra manera y se regodea en el.

Porque ella _realmente_ prefiere cuando Yoh esta encima, pero por sobre todo, se prefiere a si misma y a sus oscuros deseos.

_Fin._

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas de Panur: **

Esta es una idea que ha estado obsesionándome por varios meses ya, ¡Veamos si soy capaz de librarme de ella para que me deje en paz! Además, me gustaría oír sus opiniones de esto, y aprecio las criticas! (lo único, por favor, no sean maleducados). Además, para los interesados, me gustaría agregar que en mi profile pueden encontrar enlaces para unirse al club de Asakuracest. Allí podrán leer el trabajo de otros autores además de mi, y varios otros, además de dibujos, manga y dojinshies de Hao/Yoh.


End file.
